


Divergence of Fate

by CreepyFiccer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: And it shouldn't be, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think this is even a ship, Multi, Non-Canon Duel Monster, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pandora didn't have a name so I gave him one, Semi-Sentient Millenium Items, Strange Shadow Magic, The Author Has No Excuse, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyFiccer/pseuds/CreepyFiccer
Summary: When Yami Marik borrows the Millenium Necklace without Ishizu or the item's consent the Necklace decides to screw him over. Instead of showing him the path to victory over the Pharaoh, as he desires, it decides to lead him deeper down the path to destruction. Unfortunately for Mazaki Anzu this means trouble for her. Fate's new path for Yami Marik causes her to be swept up in his machinations in a way destiny never originally intended.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Pandora the Conjurer | Arkana, Past Pandora the Conjurer | Arkana/Catherine
Kudos: 1





	Divergence of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working title. I don't like it but couldn't think of anything else. If you can think of a better one I'm all ears. If you want to be my beta I will love you forever; even if we don't end up working together.
> 
> I'll add tags and warnings as they apply but it's rated as it is because it's going to be explicit and the subject matter is grim.
> 
> Heed my username, read my bio, take note. I'm going to reiterate the Dead Dove: Do Not Eat warning here. This is not a dare; it's a mental health trigger warning. Last chance to turn back. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Naoki went into the bathroom, and Anzu seized her chance. She quietly opened her bag, retrieved the frame, and zipped her bag up again, hoping Naoki hadn’t heard the zipper. She looked at the picture one last time. She’d drawn and painted the picture herself. It depicted their favourite monsters as a couple. The red Dark Magician from Naoki’s deck and the Blue Enchantress from hers. The two duel monsters were holding each other and smiling. Blue Enchantress stood with her arms around Dark Magician’s waist, resting her head against his chest and looking up at him with a smile. Dark Magician had his left arm wrapped around her back and his other hand on her hip as he smiled down at her. Their staffs rested against the wall behind them; his crossed over hers. Anzu touched Dark Magician’s face gently with her fingertips before she quickly hid the framed picture in Naoki’s bag and rearranged his clothes so it didn’t look like anything was hidden among them. After their conversation last night, she wasn’t sure he’d accept it and she wanted him to have something to remember her by.

She was innocently tucking the last few items on the bed into his bag when he returned with his toiletries, all bagged up and ready to go. He added them to his bag, zipped it up and checked to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Anzu made sure everything was back in its place, the windows were closed, and the power was off; just as she’d done in her room a few minutes before. Everything was in order. Naoki pocketed his key. They picked up their bags and left the room. It locked behind them when he closed the door.  
She and Naoki joined their friends waiting for the lift. The four of them took the lift in silence. It was awkward. She wanted to be alone with Naoki for these last few moments; he wanted to be alone with her and both the Pharaoh and Naoki’s friend, Fujimura Masaru, sensed it. The lift reached the lobby to the relief of all four of them, and they all disembarked swiftly to let the people waiting for it on. They checked out. The Pharaoh saw Mai and excused himself to say goodbye to her. Honda and Jou had checked out two hours earlier, wanting to escape Battle City once and for all. Anzu couldn’t blame them.

The other three went outside and put their bags down, standing off to the side, out of the way. Fujimura left to flag down a taxi, leaving them to say goodbye.

“Before you go, would you do one last thing for me?” Anzu asked.

“What would you ask of me, my princess?” Naoki asked her. Then he closed his eyes in dismay at the unintentional endearment that had slipped from his lips.

Anzu smiled sadly.

“Kiss me goodbye?” She asked.

Naoki looked hesitant.

“Please,” Anzu said, “I don’t know when I’ll see you again.”

“I’ll be at the usual place, at the usual time three years from today. Find me there if you still want me then,” Naoki said.

He sounded as though he doubted that she would.

“I know and I’ll be there,” Anzu promised, “but three years is a long time and anything could happen between now and then. Please, at least kiss me goodbye.”

Naoki gave her a bittersweet smile. Then he drew her into his arms and held her close for several long minutes. When they finally pulled apart a little, he slid his hand into her hair and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, and as gentle and loving as his kisses usually were. She deepened it. Her lips and tongue caressed his as she tried to convey everything she felt for him through the kiss. He kissed her back more fiercely in response.

She tightened her arms around his neck and wished she could freeze time in this moment forever. But they eventually had to break apart for air. His thumbs brushed her cheeks, and she realised that she was crying.

“Please don’t cry,” he said softly.

She smiled slightly despite her tears and ran her fingers through his silky black hair. He smiled in response. She stroked her fingers gently over his scars. He caught her hand and kept it pressed there for a moment before he turned his head and kissed her palm.

“I love you, Naoki,” Anzu said, painfully aware that it might be the last time she could say those words to him.

Her voice caught as she spoke. His blue eyes were full of love, longing and the same grief she felt at their parting. He kissed her again; catching her bottom lip between his in a kiss that managed to be both tender and fierce. She returned it with equal intensity.

“Naoki! We have to go!” His friend called to him as the taxi he’d flagged down honked impatiently.

They parted reluctantly. Naoki caressed her cheek a final time, took something from his pocket and pressed it into her hands.

“I love you too, Anzu,” he said sadly.

He didn’t say goodbye. She didn’t think she could bear it if he did.

The taxi gave another impatient honk, and Fujimura called again.

“Naoki-chan! We’re going to miss our flight!” He said.

Naoki sighed, turned and walked to the curb. She followed. He got into the taxi and it pulled away the moment he shut the door. She waved until it was out of sight; knowing he would look back until he couldn’t see her anymore. Only then did she look at what he had pressed into her hand. It was a duel card patterned locket similar in design to Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba’s but it was thicker and looked big enough to hold a card.

She heard footsteps and knew it was likely the Pharaoh approaching from across the lobby. She opened the locket and her breath caught in a sob.

There were two panes. His red Dark Magician occupied the left-hand pane and her Blue Enchantress card occupied the right.

“Anzu? Are you alright?” The Pharaoh’s voice came from just behind her.

She gently shut the locket and put it around her neck, dropping it beneath her shirt. The metal was cold against her skin.

“No, but I will be,” she replied.

She took a deep breath.

“I promised that I would explain everything, but it’s going to take a while. Let me call my parents and ask if they’ll let me stay over at your house.”

The Pharaoh nodded.

Anzu called her parents and got permission to sleep over at Yuugi’s. His grandpa was away and would be for the next week, which she was glad about. Honda and Jou were staying at Honda’s place tonight. She would have to tell them eventually too, but she didn’t want to go into great detail with them. She would tell the Pharaoh and Yuugi everything because Yami Marik’s plot had been focused on them and Yuugi was her best friend. It would still be uncomfortable enough telling them.

They caught the first free taxi back to the game shop, even though it was within walking distance because they both had a heavy bag each, and split the fare between them. Anzu dropped her glamour as soon as they were in the back.

They sat at the kitchen table with hot chocolate while Anzu’s laundry was in the washing machine. This was a familiar scenario from several past sleepovers with Yuugi, and despite the difficulty and discomfort of the conversation to come, Anzu relaxed.

“Forgive me for asking, I did not mean to spy, but was Naoki your lover?” The Pharaoh asked at length.

“He was,” Anzu said.

The Pharaoh’s face showed gentle concern.

“Again, please forgive me for asking, but isn’t it illegal for an adult man to be involved with a schoolgirl?” He asked.

“It is,” Anzu admitted.

“Did he force you or coerce you into the relationship?” He asked gently.

His eyes were full of concern, and Anzu knew he was second guessing his and Yuugi’s decision to save him when he lost their shadow game.

“No, he didn’t,” Anzu said. “Yami Marik forced us both into it. He needed something to hold over both of us; to keep us compliant. Now that he’s gone Naoki is leaving for the next three years. If I still want him, then he’ll be mine, but he intends to have no contact with me until then.”

“So I was right to save him after I won our shadow game?!” He asked.

Anzu nodded.

“You love him?” He asked.

“With all my heart; as I believe he loves me,” Anzu replied. “He seems to believe that I have Stockholm Syndrome though and won’t love him when he returns.”

She had to explain Stockholm Syndrome, and the Pharaoh seemed to think it was a valid concern. She promised him she was going to use some of her cut of the money from Yami Marik’s criminal enterprises to get counselling. The rest was going towards dance classes and into her college fund. If it turned out she had Stockholm Syndrome, then she’d let Naoki go; or if she found someone else in the intervening three years. She didn’t think she had it though, and she couldn’t imagine finding anyone else. Even if she decided against picking up where they left off, she would still meet him to explain. He didn’t deserve to be left hanging.

“What did he give you?” The Pharaoh asked curiously after a long pause.

Anzu pulled the locket from her shirt, slipped it over her head, opened it and laid it on the table facing him. He looked at the two duel monster cards contained within it.

“His favourite card and yours,” the Pharaoh said quietly.

“It’s funny, I gave him a painting of them both together, slipped it into his bag when he wasn’t looking. I wanted him to remember me if I never saw him again,” Anzu said.

“He’s coming back in three years,” the Pharaoh said reassuringly; hearing the sadness in her voice.

“If he can. Anything could happen; he might not be able to. The last two years have taught me that,” Anzu said.

The Pharaoh nodded. Anzu got up to get a glass of water. She’d need it; this was a long story.

“Marik and Ishizu told us this first part before they left. This whole thing started three years ago. Marik’s dark side decided to borrow his sister’s millennium necklace and force it to show him the path to defeating you. As you well know the millennium items can be tricky and often have a mind of their own. The necklace had chosen Ishizu, and it refused to work properly for Yami Marik. Instead of giving him a true vision and setting him on the path to victory, it gave him a false one and set him up for failure instead…” Anzu began.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know. Please don't roast me. If you haven't got anything nice to say please don't say it. I already know. My brain goes to dark places. I write to get out of them.


End file.
